The prior art is replete with diverse constructions developed specifically to assist the user in increasing the strength of the users wrist, fingers and forearms.
Representative examples of these prior art constructions may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,513,962; 3,807,729; 3,738,651; 3,216,259; and, 4,021,040. The basic physical principle employed in the majority of the aforementioned prior art constructions involves the application of force on the users part to overcome the spring biased resistance provided by the particular device in question.
Bendix, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,259 discloses a plurality of spring elements interposed between moveable portions of his apparatus housing; wherein, the user will experience different simultaneous resistance relative to his fingers and thumb.
Norman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,651 discloses a plurality of individually spring biased elements used to provide isolated resistance to the users fingers; wherein, each of the individual spring biased elements are provided with bias adjustment elements to vary the resistance provided by each spring.
Inoue, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,040 discloses a barbell construction; wherein, the barbell handle is provided with a grasp enhancing portion in the form of a leaf spring biased finger grip element.
Sigma, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,729 discloses a heavy duty coil spring having outwardly projecting arms provided with hand grip portions; wherein, the exercise device is further provided with a counter for registering the number of times that the user deflects the coil spring a given amount.
Robson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,962 represents the closest prior art from both a functional and structural standpoint with respect to the subject matter of the present invention. The Robson et al. construction comprises a cylindrical housing containing a spring biasing element that is operatively connected to a pivoted lever arm; wherein, the user grasps the cylinder and the lever to overcome the resistance imparted by the spring element.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are considered to be adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been designed; there still remained significant areas wherein structural and functional improvements could be incorporated into an exercising apparatus using the basic principle of overcoming a spring biased resistance; and, the present invention represents such an improved apparatus.